Give Me The Platform Tonight
by elle dit oui
Summary: How can you save someone you love from the clutches of inhumanity if you don't know if you're clear of them yourself? C/B
1. I've Got a Secret

**Give Me The Platform Tonight**

**Prologue: I've Got A Secret**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Blair Waldorf doesn't like the word bulimic. It implies weakness, illness and that's exactly what she's trying to purge herself of. There's a senseless, desperate logic to it that doesn't work, only self-destructs to a point where you're too broken to ever see its flaws.

It's a vicious cycle that runs round and round, leaving her a heap on her bathroom floor, the sound of the tap running mocking the sensation of blood rushing through her head.

Pathetic. But she doesn't like pathetic.

You see, all she needs is a nice, strong rock to pull her up. She used to have one, but it decided to become a star, abandoning her in a trail of tear soaked ashes. There's only one more person in this world she love (but not trusts) enough to handle her heart and her soul, delicate and fragile enough as they are, eroded by persistent battering. His name is Chuck Bass.

She would love to find Chuck, latch on and never let go of smoldering eyes and caressing hands, but that's exactly what he wants her to do and Blair Waldorf doesn't live to please.

Not him, anyway.

So she decides, after picking herself up off the ground because the porcelain is too cold and the marble's too hard, that what she needs to do right now is forget. And she knows a secret that will help her to forget very much.

Georgina Sparks is back in town.


	2. The New Old Kid on the Block

**

* * *

**

Give Me The Platform Tonight

**Chapter 1: The New Old Kid on the Block**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

It was twenty minutes later when Blair knocked harshly on the address she had registered to Georgie Twinkle. After waiting for a couple of moments, she raised her fist and whacked the door again, before finally giving it an impatient kick with her Louboutin heel.

"Coming, bitch!"

Blair heard the faint yell from inside the house. Georgina Sparks had never been widely known for her political correctness.

"You're interrupting m-"

Georgina first snarled after wrenching the door open, not realizing exactly who her visitor was. Her face then relaxed into a smirk.

"You found me."

She stated as Blair took in that she was wearing a tank top and some guy's boxer. Good, that was exactly what she was here for. Well, not exactly boxers.

"Of course I found you. Georgie Twinkle? Was that the most covert thing you could think of?"

Gerogina crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I was high off life at the time."

Blair rolled her eyes and hitched her leather purse up her shoulder primly.

"If that's your new name for crack."

Georgina's smirk widened.

"She's witty. What can I do for you, Waldorf?"

"Well, I-"

She was interrupted when a red head poked his mussed head out from around the corner of the hallway into the flat.

"Can we get back to business here?"

He whined exasperatedly, nodding his head imperiously as if he actually expected Georgina to oblige him.

There were two choices. A) He was drunk off his ass or B) He didn't know Georgina Sparks at all.

"You can go now."

Georgina commanded to him, obviously taking in his tone with amusement. The guy stared at her unbelievingly until she jerked her head pointedly. He stomped angrily back into the other room and came out holding his shirt in one hand.

"I need my boxers." He scowled at her, pointing to the plaid undergarment on her body.

"Go commando. I'm sure you won't mind."

Georgina scowled back, dismissing him by turning away and not noticing as he traipsed past them out the door, grumbling to himself. Blair could barely suppress a smile as she caught the words.

"Pyscho fucking bitch."

It seemed to be the common international view on Georgina Sparks.

"So what's the princess doing here?" The girl herself addressed Blair.

Blair noticed that she was still standing rather awkwardly outside the house and she stepped forward, leaning against the frame of the door.

"I want to go have stupid, _wild _fun. I want to get butt drunk, table dance and have sex with random frat boys. I don't want to be **me** anymore."

Georgina raised her eyebrows at Blair's little outburst.

"I'm assuming my little virgin queen isn't serious about the frat guys. They can get pretty kinky."

She should know. Blair pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"I'm no Elizabeth." She denied.

"Right now, I just want to party so hard I can't think straight. And nobody's better at that than you."

Georgina tapped a finger against her chin.

"It's true, nobody does that better than me."

Blair waited anxiously as the other girl continued to deliberate before shrugging.

"Why not? Let's go."

Blair straightened up, smoothing her silk dress. It wasn't a Eleanor Waldorf original. She had already decided that she wasn't wearing those anymore.

"Where to? I have a driver on call for the whole night."

Blair turned around and started to grope in her purse for her cell phone when Georgina's hand clamped down on her arm.

"Call him off and change your clothes. We're going to have a real night out, not a tea party."

Blair opened her mouth to complain and Georgina cut her off.

"You came to **me **so it's going to be my night with my rules, understand?"

Blair nodded slowly.

Understood.

--

Two clubs, ten martinis, one white pill later, Blair Waldorf had been pulled off a table and her earlobe was currently being explored by someone's tongue. She didn't know who. But it didn't matter, this all felt too good. Sure, his tongue was too rough and not gentle enough, but she could pretend. In fact, she was very good at that.

But she didn't get why she had never done this before. Spent a night out feeling nothing but exhilarating highs and the sense that she was gorgeous and wanted by males across the city. Maybe she was wearing enough eyeliner to draw the large world map and the leather leggings and red hooker heels weren't her thing, but it didn't mean that this was any less intoxicating.

She was intoxicated. Very, very intoxicated.

"Let's go up stairs to the suites." The guy whispered into her wet ear.

"Okay."

She whispered back as he grabbed her waist.

Upstairs. Why not?

--

She's late. She's never late. The bell's going to ring any second now and she's not here. Blair has never done that before.

But things have changed around here and he's the cause of it.

But when Blair Waldorf jumps out of a cab and half struts, half walks to the courtyard, a satisfied smile touching her face, he is still surprised. Out. Of. His. Effing. Mind.

Her clothes are a sexy rumpled mess of leather, black and everything else un-Blair. Smudged make-up covers her face and her hair looks tousled. She looks different. She looks like a hot, confident, dangerous, roll-out-of-bed girl. He's not sure if he likes it, but others in the school definitely do.

And she knows it, by the way she flashes a self-assured smile to everyone in her way.

An old bitch was back new.

**Hold on, what did B do last night, nobody knows. Or maybe **_**who **_**she did? Better question yet, just who did she become last night?**

* * *

A/N: This is going to be a chapter story and I'm so insecure with those and reviews would really help. Like I'm begging here.


	3. Life like Morphine

**Give Me The Platforn Tonight**

**Chapter 2: Life like Morphine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews! You have no idea how ego-boosting you guys are! **

* * *

Blair felt like shit. But good, satisfied and carefree shit. It helped that everyone in Constance Billiard's courtyard was staring at her as if she was the hottest thing that had ever walked this Earth. And she felt like she was, even though her head pounded and her feet ached. Last night had been like nothing she had ever done before and she was still riding off its weird high. What had happened the night before was a little fuzzy and all she remembered were guys, a hotel room she had awoken in **alone, **a lot of attention and freedom. Which had been the whole point of her adventure.

Freedom was something she had never had for her whole life and from now on, she intended to have it. Every night, Georgina or not. She could do it alone or with a partner-in-crime. Because she was gorgeous, fun and smart which was something Serena wasn't. Blair could take care of herself and still go crazy.

In fact, she was going to go crazy again tonight.

And nothing would stop her.

--

This new Blair was wrong. It wasn't that Chuck didn't want her to be confident or whatever, it was just that this girl who was now flirting with a group of senior boys wasn't the person he knew and could he say it, loved?

He hoped that this was just a phase thing, a recuperation period for her and nothing more. In reality, it probably was. She was just trying to get her shit together in a twisted way and in no time, she would be back to the fairytale-loving, obsessive-compulsive, bitchy girl of his dreams.

All he had to do was wait, right?

--

These guys were cute. And so simple-minded.

All they wanted was a piece of ass. Once upon a time, the old Blair Waldorf would have minded, but the new one enjoyed it. After all, in her quest to forget, they would only be entertainment for one night.

She sure was going to get entertained tonight. She had made plans with the group of senior boys to go out and hit clubs with her and her "friend who doesn't go to this school".

She almost wriggled with glee, this night was going to be drop-dead insane.

It was time Blair Waldorf broke out of her cage.

--

She had no idea what was going on. It was a nice feeling, not having to think, just floating by from the attentiveness of guys too eager to please. Blair had her every whim fulfilled by the men of New York City, charmed by her inebriated, sunny personality.

Right now, she was on a table, twirling to some music that she couldn't recognize and ignorantly shaking her assets in the face of two guys, both of which she was sure went to St. Judes. They followed her body with hungry eyes.

She pouted when she felt Georgina tugging on her leg for her to come down.

Blair liked it up here, Georgie was being such a party pooper!

Still, she jumped down tipsily from her place above, wobbling drunkenly on her heels. Jeez, those things hurt. Blair took them off and threw them halfway across the crowded club, ignoring the cries of protest.

"Two tonight, Waldorf?"

Georgina raised her eyebrows, pointing at the duo that were still ogling at Blair.

"That's quite a catch. You sure you're up to it?"

Blair furrowed her brow, she seriously didn't want to think. Two guys were a lot for a beginner. But she had been trained by Chuck Bass himself. It was probably no problem.

"I'm up to it. Sure."

She waved an arm dismissively at Georgina's question and turned back to her private party.

Georgina smiled.

"That's my girl."

--

Ouch. Why the fuck was the sun shining directly at her? She snapped her eyes close quickly, blocking out the offensive rays. Something was shaking her arm too and it was getting on her frayed nerves. She was also pretty sure that her name was being called but the pounding of her head was too intense to be sure. Slowly, she raised one lid cautiously.

Georgina Sparks was standing directly above her, jerking Blair's arm.

"Oh my god, Blair! I'm so sorry! I meant to wake you so much earlier but we went so nuts last night that I didn't wake you till now. You're totally late for school!"

Georgina screeched and Blair winced at the loud noise.

"What?" She asked groggily, she hadn't caught really any of Georgina's tirade.

"School! You're late for school, Blair! I'm so sorry. You have to hurry if you want to make it back by lunch."

Something beside Blair groaned and she realized that she wasn't by herself in the bed. There was a guy and she was pretty sure she had had sex with him.

She was also pretty sure that he had a tiny penis.

She meant tiny. Literally, the thing would barely be able to satisfy a mouse, let alone a girl who had been with Ch-

Hold on, did she hear something about school?

"SCHOOL! Oh my god, what time is it?"

She yelled, jumping out of bed. She wrinkled her nose when she noticed that she was wearing a shirt that wasn't hers.

"It's eleven thirty and your lunch hour ends at twelve so you have to hurry if you want to make it back for the afternoon. I know how much school means to you, Blair. You don't want to miss it. Here, your clothes. Get dressed and I'll call you a cab."

Blair blinked. She was disoriented, but she could still tell that something was weird here. Was Georgina being…nice? There had to be a motive to it and she would think about it when she wasn't completely late and her head didn't feel like it was being continually hit by a hammer.

She pulled on her clothes quickly, pausing when she was finished. Where was the taxi? Where was Georgina?

At that moment, Georgina rushed in, handing Blair a pill and a glass of water.

"Aspirin. You head probably feels a natural disaster right now."

Blair turned her head to critically observe Georgina. The other girl blinked innocently back at her, her stance relaxed and open. She took the pill from Georgina's hand, turning it over in her palm to make sure that it was actually Aspirin. Last thing she wanted was to take something that would make her want to strip and streak around school naked. Although she may have already did that last night.

Not that she regretted it.

"Thanks."

She told Georgina, swallowing the little pill and gulping the water. Shit, she forgot to check that! Oh, well.

"Just trying to help." Georgina shrugged. "Oh, your taxi's outside. Hurry!"

Blair scrambled out of the building and sure enough, there was the yellow vehicle waiting patiently for her.

"Where to, Miss?" The driver asked.

Blair paused, before giving him her address. She wanted to change quickly at her place. She wasn't so much of a truant that she was going to arrive at school looking like a hobo.

Not yet, anyway.

--

Blair hopped out of her cab, feeling refreshed in her change of clothes. She was pretty sure that she had at least ten minutes before lunch ended and she had scarfed down some of Dorota's food at the Waldorf penthouse.

She had barely taken five steps when a student ran up, eying her funnily.

"Yes?" Blair huffed impatiently. She had better things to deal with.

The girl's jaw dropped open and closed. "Um, Mrs. Queller wanted to see you."

She said timidly.

Blair sighed, could her day be any more of a downer? It was like being around Dan Humphrey. Dismissing the girl, she made her way into the headmistress' office.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Waldorf." The principal greeted her, "I've been expecting you."

"Good afternoon." Blair replied, screaming in her head. What the hell was this about?

"It's been called to my attention that you were absent without explanation this morning."

Blair frowned, people skipped all the time and no one ever noticed or cared. Did someone rat on her? Whatever, she was good at lying in her feet.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, I felt so sick this morning that I decided to take part of the day off for my recovery. I simply must have forgotten to send notice. I feel terrible, it was such a stupid lapse of attention."

The headmistress seemed satisfied with the response and Blair's perfect student record.

"Make sure it doesn't ever happen again."

Mrs. Queller waved her away and Blair breathed a sigh of relief upon exiting the room.

What the eff was that?!

--

Serena bit her lower lip as she listened to the girls around her chatter animatedly. The talk was all about Blair's latest stunt as some guy had spread the story that he had been in a threesome with the Ice Queen herself.

There was no way this was true. Maybe Blair was being looser than usual, but Serena **knew** Blair. She would never, ever do this.

"Apparently she went nuts. Lines of coke, lots of alcohol and stuff. And this other girl was egging her on all the way."

Serena's ears perked up. That sounded familiar.

"Who was this girl?" She asked.

Penelope looked surprised at Serena's sudden interest.

"I'm not sure. The only thing I know is that she was a brunette who wore tons of black."

Fuck. There was no way. But it was true. Serena knew the signs all too well.

Georgina Sparks was back. Partying with Blair.

Serena felt really, really scared. And she wasn't sure for who.

--

Chuck was downright pissed and confused. Blair hadn't been at school for the whole morning and he wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing. It left him in a gloomy mood, ignoring the conversation of the guys that he was with. They were just talking about the girls they had nailed last night, and as he was Chuck Bass, none of these conversations ever got him particularly interested. He was blanked out until one of the seniors addressed him.

"Dude, you never told us she was so damn crazy in bed. You could have passed her around earlier."

A burst of laughter erupted and Chuck scowled in annoyance. Who were they talking about? He had probably nailed every girl in this city.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Blair Waldorf, man, that's what."

Blair? What about her? He suddenly wished he had actually listened now.

"What about her?"

"She's one kinky piece of ass. Me, Jake, her and a bed, and whoa! You should have seen the way she moved, it's like-"

He was cut off when Chuck grabbed him by his ironed collar and slammed him against the brick wall. The whole school went quiet.

"If you ever touch her or talk about her again, I swear, I will kill you. You got me?"

He spat between gritted teeth to the guy who nodded frantically. Chuck dropped his grip on his shirt and strode away, fuming. He felt like punching a wall and was almost to that point when a flash of blonde hair slammed into him.

"Watch where you're going, van der Woodsen." He growled at his stepsister, turning away.

"I need to talk to you." Serena exploded.

"It's Georgina. She's the one going out with Blair every night, and pushing her to do stupid stuff, like she did with me. She's back, I know she is!"

Chuck stared at the blonde's somber face, taking in the information slowly.

"No way, she's in reform school. Those things are maximum security." He shook his head.

"It's true." Serena breathed. "It all fits, Georgie's done it before."

It did fit. But there was just no fucking way. Blair had gotten rid of her herself. It could all just be a coincidence? He had to admit it. The psycho bitch was here, in Manhattan. And Blair was being played by her. Blair was going to get hurt. There was no fucking way he was going to let that happen to the girl he loved.

Chuck needed to talk to Blair now.

He needed to stop this insaneness before it was too late.


	4. Hide and Seek Blair

**Give Me The Platform Tonight**

**Chapter Three: Hide and Seek, Blair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you if you alerted, favorited and most of all, reviewed! I love your reviews! :)**

* * *

Chuck stared absently at Serena for a second long, before turning away and pushing his way through the thick crowd of students milling around Constance Billiard and St. Judes. He sprinted his way through the girls' various hallways before finding Blair at her locker. Good, Serena had been right. She had returned to school.

He pulled on Blair's arm, twirling her to face him. She turned around, the scowl around set into her face.

"What the hell are you doing with Georgina?"

He demanded loudly at her, watching her face carefully as she furrowed her brow, obviously caught off guard.

"Are you crazy? She's in reform school, halfway across the world, Bass."

Blair lied through her teeth.

"You're lying. I already know she's here. Answer my question." Chuck insisted.

"So what if she's here? I don't need to explain myself to you."

Blair's scowl darkened and she defiantly crossed her arms.

"She's crazy, Waldorf, you know that. Georgina's a bad person to be around."

"Right, and you're such a Virgin Mary that I should listen to you."

Chuck stared at her resistant face, disbelievingly. There was no way that Blair Waldorf would be defending Georgina Sparks.

"Georgina's different. She's terrible. Remember what she did to Serena?"

Blair sighed exasperatedly, his words and his insistence that he cared was bothering the crap out of her. She didn't need him now that she was free. It was too late.

"No, she's not. When I'm around, I don't need to act like everyone's bitch. I get what Serena saw in her because now I don't need any one of you. I just need a bottle of hard liquor."

He shook his head angrily.

"Georgina-"

"Georgina was there for me when I had no one else to turn to because **you** and Serena took them away. She actually woke me up when I was super fucking late for school. Everything bad Georgina did to Serena, she deserved it."

Blair flared up even though her words weren't exactly true and watched as Chuck's face turned speechless.

"Blair, think of what you're doing to your reputation." He tried desperately.

"I don't care about all that bullshit! It's my whole point, I want to feel separated and on top of the world every night! And I don't care what I have to do to get that feeling."

She stormed away, leaving Chuck dumbfounded in her wake.

--

While exiting her confrontation with Chuck, she almost rushed into Serena and a group of girls at her side. She was about to walk away when Serena's voice stopped her.

"Hi, Blair."

Blair revolved slowly on her heel to face her ex-best friend. Did S honestly think they were on speaking terms? She might be trying to forget but it didn't mean she was going to **forgive.**

Forgiveness?! Perish the thought!

"Oh, so I'm not too lowly of a Waldorf for Queen S to talk to."

"Blair, I'm-"

Hazel eagerly cut in. "Did you actually hook up with Jake Maddock?"

The other girls chimed in.

"He's sooo hot."  
"The star of the football team!"  
"Have you _seen_ his abs?"

Blair smirked at the sudden attention. Now, this was the way it was supposed to be.

"Wait, was he the blonde one?"

This caught the girls' attention.

"Hold on, are the threesome stories true?"  
"Oh my god!"  
"Weren't you scared?"

Blair shrugged nonchalantly as if it was no big deal. Secretly, she loved the spotlight.

"It was so much fun, you girls should try it. You're all too uptight."

Everyone including Serena gaped. Uptight? From Blair?

It was Hazel who broke the astounded silence. She started off timidly,

"Maybe you could take us out one day, Blair?"

Blair stared her down before finally acquiescing. "Maybe."

Hazel nodded gratefully as Blair flitted away triumphantly, the girls bursting into excited chatter behind her. Serena stared at the back of her old friend. It looked different.

Everything looked different.

--

Serena needed to talk to Blair herself. She knew how damaging Georgina's 'don't give a shit' lifestyle was. Even though it might be great to just float along feeling nothing but pleasure night after night, in the long run, it wasn't worth it.

She found Blair flirting with a brawny senior, leaning in and lightly touching his arm. Serena marched up and pulled Blair away.

"We need to talk." Serena said seriously.

"Talk, then." Blair snapped back.

"Georgina's dangerous, B. You need to know who you're dealing with here."

Blair bristled, she wasn't helpless like Serena. She didn't need someone to take her home, clean the crap out of her hair and keep hangover cures handy. Blair could hold her own.

"If that's it, thanks." She replied stiffly and made to leave when Serena grabbed her arm.

"Blair, I'm serious. Stop hanging out with Georgina and don't bring the other girls into this."

The brunette girl's eyes narrowed as she heard Serena's words and a realization hit her.

"You're scared! Scared that I'll do to you what you did to me. And you know what, maybe I will. I mean, what goes around comes back around, right?"

She paused for a breath before continuing her tirade.

"Let me live, Serena. You wanted to go **shine**, so go and leave me alone so that I can do whatever. Don't let me hold you back. Keep your part of the deal and stay away from me."

"Blair, I just don't want to see Georgie hurt you."

Blair's eyes widened and she snorted sarcastically. Excuse me? Was Serena van der Woodsen talking about not hurting Blair Waldorf?

"Right, because only you should have the right to hurt me?"

Blair fired at her and Serena exhaled exasperately.

"This isn't about you and me, Blair. Be careful, that's all I'm saying."

"You really don't get it, do you, Serena? EVERYTHING in this whole world is about you. And I'm sick of it. I'm going to make it about me."

"And you're going to give up everything you've worked so hard for? What about your reputation?"

Blair's eyes flashed dangerously and they narrowed.

"My reputation? What, are you and Chuck on the same team again?"

Serena's mouth fell open in shock. Her and Chuck had never been on the same team, especially with anything concerning Blair.

"Chuck and I? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your rise to Queen S and him making you into a bitch!"

Blair spat the words out and Serena fell silent, unable to formulate words at this proclamation. Blair stared at the blonde girl, taking her silence as an admission of guilt.

"And as for everything else I've worked for, you've just proved how easily you can take it away. Maybe now, I don't want it anymore. Maybe I'll ruin my reputation before you can get to it."

Blair swept away from her former friend, ignoring the incredulous eyes boring into her back.

She was done with Serena and along with her, she was done with being outshined and overlooked all the time. Blair Waldorf was a whole new being.

--

"Chuck!" Serena screamed, marching up to his figure.

"You talked to Blair." He pressed her for information forcefully.

"Yes-"

"What did she say? Tell me!" He asked eagerly.

"Shut up, Chuck and listen to me! How the hell did you make me a bitch?"

"What?" Chuck asked surprised, furrowing his brow.

"She told me that you managed to bitchify me. How?"

Serena stomped her foot impatiently. Chuck avoided his step-sister's eyes, choosing to stare past her ear instead. His lips tightened.

"Jealously's a powerful tool." He responded simply.

"What?" Serena demanded.

"Dan, you were mad at Dan!" He was almost yelling.

It took Serena quite a long time to figure it out, even though her mind was working furiously to put the bits and pieces together.

"You mean you planted Amanda just to piss me off? That's low, Chuck."

"I was desperate."

"You were disturbed." Serena shot back quickly.

"You plotted this whole thing to spite and get back at Blair. It's disgusting, you're disgusting and you know what, I'm not going to play your twisted little game anymore. Go find someone else to be your Queen Bitch."

Serena stormed off in the opposite direction, tossing the vintage scarf she was wearing to the ground. She ran into her followers as she rounded the corner, determined to right all the wrong she had caused.

"Serena!" Penelope exclaimed. "We were looking for you! Where are we going tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Blair."

"Blair?" Penelope asked, confused.

"Yeah, Blair." Serena insisted urgently. "Everything goes through her now, not me, got it?"

The whole clique nodded slowly, surprise and consternated.

"Good. Now I've got to find Dan."

She walked swiftly and purposely away, asking the students milling around the school if they knew where Dan Humphrey was.

**An abdication, S? What could possibly bring such a bright star down? Wouldn't you just love to know.**

**--**

Watching Serena move away from him, Chuck cursed silently to himself. He had just lost one of his best allies. Or in need of a better word, puppet. But he could deal with this alone. He was Chuck Bass, he didn't need anyone's help, especially that blonde.

He was going to stop Blair. And what better way was there to do so than be at the scene of the crime itself?

It was time to go into stalker mode.

--

He had followed Blair around the whole night, planning to swoop in when she was too drunk to protest, but not too far gone. She was at Butter getting trashed and felt up.

But not for long.

He decided to enter the clab at last, figuring that he had waited long enough. He couldn't see Georgina anywhere, but he found her downing shots with a whole group of overeager men and cuddling with a guy who looked like he was in high school. She was beautiful insanity.

But the guy wasn't from St. Judes, in fact he wasn't anyone knew.

He grabbed hold of Blair's arm and dragged her for a few steps before she slapped his hand and he lost his grip. He swore.

"Basss! Watcha doing?" She slurred angrily at him.

He swore again, he should have known better than to expect that Blair would be a pushover of a drunk like Serena. He almost laughed at himself.

"Goo awaay, Chuckk!"

She yelled drunkenly at him before making her way, wobbling on her heels, back to her male companion. Chuck shrugged and head towards the bar.

He always had a backup plan. It was a Chuck Bass rule.

--

It was way too easy to execute. But it worked well and simply.

All it took was him to send Blair a drink anonymously, watch as she downed it quickly like he knew she would and notice her pass out, the guys she was with, hovering over her nervously. The one Blair had been fondled with made to pick her up.

"Put her down." Chuck ordered, his voice low as he walked over calmly to where Blair was. The guy wrinkled his brow.

"Who are you?" He exclaimed tipsily.

"Blair's friend. Chuck Bass." Chuck said smoothly.

"Maxwell-" The guy started to introduce himself.

"Need to know basis only. I don't care."

Chuck interupted abruptly and the other guy scowled.

"Do I know you? Your name seems familiar."

Chuck smiled. "You probably do. Now give her to me." His tone changed suddenly as he pointed to the unconscious Blair.

"Or what?" Maxwell taunted childishly and Chuck's jaw tensed.

"Or I promise to ruin your life. I never break a promise like this."

Something in Chuck's face told the guy to believe him . Maybe it was the glint in his eye or the set of his jaw. Maxwell slowly handed Blair over to Chuck and she mumbled something incomprehensibly.

"Thank you." Chuck added politely before heading to his limo.

Mission accomplished.

--

Blair blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. Man, did her head hurt! It was the worst, the aftermath of an amazing night. And she still had to face the awkward morning after. Speaking of that, she turned to see whoever she had hooked up with last night because she honestly didn't remember and she wanted Georgie to be here and-

She almost creamed.

Because right there, beside her on the king sized bed was Chuck Bass.

What. The Fuck?!

Had she had sex with him? Had she broken a promise to herself to never go back to those who had really hurt her. She clearly (okay, maybe a little less than clearly) rememebered having the intention of hooking up with a hot football captain from Dalton and that was because all the St.Judes boys were avoiding her. She had no idea why. Maybe Serena had scared them off.

She wanted to scream. Maybe she would have. But then Chuck Bass sleepily propped open his eyes.

She jumped out of the bed.

"What am I doing here?"

She shrieked at him.

"Good morning, sunshine."

He mumbled back, squinting at her and getting slowly out of bed.

"Chuck! What am I doing here?!"

She asked again shrilly, hurridly checking if her clothes were still in place.

They were. Whew.

"What happened to that football captain I was with? Martin, Mattie or whatever?"

She quizzed, relieved by her state of dress.

"Lasty night, you swore to monogamy and he respected your decision." Chuck said.

Blair raised her eyebrows skeptically. No way. She **knew** Chuck was lying.

"I don't believe you." She declared. "What really happened?"

She bored her eyes into his guilty brown ones and he fidgeted.

"I might have knocked you out and took you here. And persuaded **Maxwell** to leave you alone."

His eyes moved shiftily and Blair gaped at him. "What did you say?"

She gasped and tried to meet his eyes again, noticing that he looked away.

"That I would destroy him and everyone knows Chuck Bass is serious with his promises."

He muttered softly.

"You can't scare away every guy in New York."

It sounded like a good plan to him.

"Did you honestly think I was going to allow you to sleep with some guys whose name you didn't even know?"

He demanded loudly.

"YES! You were, because it wasn't even your decision to make! It was mine! MINE!" She yelled back at him, frustrated.

"I'm not going to let you wreck yourself with Georgina."

His face had hardened into into a determined ugly mask.

"You don't have a say in that matter. You can't interefere in my life anymore. How many times do I have to tell you to let my live my own way?"

"Exactly, Blair! I'm trying to save you from yourself!"

"Then stop! Go try out your Prince Charming act somewhere else because this damsel likes her distress. I don't need you."

He blinked at her, desperation washing over his features and his thoughts. He needed her and he was going to make her need him back.

He reached for her waist and pulled her tightly against him, their bodies so close they could scarely breathe. He melded his lips against hers softly at first and then harder and harder until they both couldn't think straight. It seemed to last forever, and to be honest, they didn't want this moment to ever end. It was just too beautiful.

They finally ran out of air and she closed and opened her eyes repeatedly as if trying to bring the world into focus, gazing up at him.

"Tell me, **tell me, **that you can want anyone else after that."

He told her breathlessly. She didn't say anything and he let his eyelids shut triumphantly. Gazing at her intensely, he said,

"You can't, can you? I knew it." He told her, satisfaction coloring his voice.

She mentally put herself back together and gently pushed his hands away from her body.

"Leave me alone." She commanded quietly. "Please."

She stepped away from him and out of the suite, shutting the door silently behind her. She left Chuck Bass in her wake, dazed broken and hurt.

And hopeless. He couldn't ignore hopeless.

No matter how much he tried.


	5. I'll Write Sins and Tradegies

**Give Me The Platform Tonight**

**Chapter Four: I"ll Write Sins and Tragedies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I had a bit of trouble with it and I'm not sure if I like how it turned out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and as always, leave a review!**

* * *

Blair wiped her tears angrily, fumbling in her purse for her phone and browsed through her contact list feverishly. She paused over Serena's name, skipping it after a pause. Not after their last conversation. Blair deliberated over Georgina before finally pressing the call button.

"Hey, Georgie." She said quietly into the as soon as the other girl had picked up.

"Blair!" Georgina cried, sleep obvious in her voice.

"I left early last night and I couldn't find you before you took off. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Blair replied tiredly, rubbing her face with one hand.

"You sure? Your voice seems kind of weird."

Georgina commented, concern creeping uncharacteristically into her voice.

"Bad morning, that's all." Blair answered, taking a long breath out.

"Nasty hangover?' Georgina asked sympathetically.

"Kind of." If the situation with chuck could be called a hangover.

Blair thought.

"You know what, forget it. I really wouldn't mind a couple of drinks right now."

She proposed, finding the idea of forgetting to be extremely appealing at the moment. She really didn't need Chuck if only he didn't make it so hard for her with his brain-sucking, breathtaking kisses.

"Drinks? Always sounds good to me." Georgina responded, eyes glinting.

"Meet you in thirty then."

--

Blair was obviously drunk. And not her usual 'let's go crazy' drunk. Instead, she was being boring, emo and whiny.

And it was only two in the afternoon.

As much as Georgina loaded on the black eyeliner, she wasn't a huge fan of angst.

There were at a small bar which Blair had suggested, wanting something quieter. Georgina had not expected a therapy session.

All that was missing was that the familiar couch.

Blair was rambling about how life was a bitch, they all were bitches and romanticism was long gone and had became a bitch. Georgina felt like she was spending time with Dan Humphrey again.

"All I want is little teensy bit of liberation, is that so much to ask for? So much that he has to attack me and make my head go blah?"

Blair ranted, only pausing to take a breath and Georgina saw her chance to cut in at last.

"B, if you were looking for Oprah, go bribe her. But this is me, Georgina Sparks. I specialize in alcohol therapy and in the opposite of the recovery kind. You don't need them. Let's go find a party."

Georgina got up, looking at Blair expectantly who deliberated for a minute before following.

"I don't need them." Blair mumbled to herself, taking a last swig of her drink.

"Definitely not."

--

Her phone was ringing over and over again and the persistent sound was becoming a real buzzkill. So Blair decided to answer it.

"Hello?" She shouted into it, over the loud sounds of inebriated people.

"Blair? It's Penelope." She sounded slightly nervous.

"I'm calling because Kati, Iz, Hazel and I are all really bored. We don't know what to do."

"Why don't you ask Serena?" Blair demanded, bitterness entering her words.

Penelope tried to explain even though she herself was extremely confused by Queen S' sudden change.

Blair was confused too. Plus her irritation was growing by the second. what kind of game was Serena playing? it was a bad idea, toying with Blair Waldorf.

"Okay, I really don't have time for this right now."

Blair said, itching to get back to the alcohol that was waiting for her.

"Why don't you girls figure something out?"

Penelope blinked, perplexed. For as long as she had known Blair Waldorf, the Queen had always catered to satisfy and keep her minions happy so that they would do her bidding. What had changed? Penelope wondered.

"But you told us before-"

"Figure something out." Blair cut her off sharply, hanging up.

Walking back to the bar, she found a drink waiting for her and took a sip.

Amazing.

--

Serena was ready to tear Blair a new one. Did she not get it? Georgina was psycho, better avoided and ignored b Blair and the races of humanity.

Instead she had received a message from Gossip Girl which said that Blair and Georgina had partied all day and all night before B finally arrived home this morning, hungover and annoyed probably. But Serena didn't care, even if Blair was likely to be more biting in her bad mood because Blair was just digging her own grave deeper and deeper until she would be buried twenty feet under instead of six.

Serena stomped her foot impatiently when the elevator door finally dinged open on Blair's floor, opening to reveal that lavishness of the Waldorf Residence. It was silent. Dorota on her day off and Eleanor, as usual, absent.

"Blair?" She called out loudly. Footsteps sounded upstairs and Blair descended, stopping halfway down the staircase.

"It's you." Blair said, deadpan.

"Yes, it is." Serena nodded slightly, feeling slightly awkward.

"Why are you here?" The brunette demanded, her voice icy, the formality and friendship obviously over.

"What is this, Blair?" Serena asked intensely back, shoving her phone and GG's message in the brunette's face.

"It's my life." Blair said defiantly while Serena stared long and hard.

"Haven't you heard from Kati, Iz and them?"

Serena demanded, changing the direction of the conversation. Blair stared back at the blonde girl's face, feeling annoyed because it was like the sun, it was blinding her.

What was Serena's plan?

It wasn't like Serena was some scheming mastermind but she did spend a lot of time with Blair and might have picked up bits and pieces. Plus Blair was way too preoccupied with her new lifestyle to really focus on foiling evil plans or something. She wasn't Wonder Woman no matter how much she tried.

"Yes." Blair said tersely, her one word answer betraying not much emotion.

"Yes? What did they say?" Serena insisted urgently. What if they had messed everything up?

"They told me you didn't want anything to do with them."

Blair's answer was short and to the point. "What's up with that?"

Serena ignored her. "That's all they said, that's it?"

"No. They asked me to hang out. I told them to go figure something else out."

"You turned them down?! Blair!" Serena exclaimed, exasperated. Nothing was working.

"What?" Blair snapped.

"I'm not bending over backwards to make them happy anymore. Is there something wrong with that? So go ahead, I won't mind anymore if you want to be their puppet master. Go be their Rapunzel, let your hair down. They're lost without you, S. In fact, the whole world is. It's like Heroes, save the goddamn cheerleader, save the world."

Blair said sarcastically, her voice laced with ice that she didn't bother to hide.

"I gave up on them is for YOU!" Serena waved her hands in Blair's direction.

"I thought that maybe if you got back your control, all this craziness be over! You would calm down, be who you were before and see reason, Blair. Maybe I was wrong."

"Maybe you were." Blair fired back.

"What if I don't want to be who I was before? You obviously didn't like it and I don't either. And don't try to tell me that all this self sacrifice is for me. Because with you, Serena van der Woodsen, it never is! There's always something in it for you."

"Don't make it sound like everything I'm doing is wrong! I'm just trying to help you and for your information, I was trying to make things right and better for other people."

"So this had nothing to do with you trying to win Dan back? I heard about your whole conversation with him. You apologized, took responsibility for your stupid actions and now you and him are friends? Guys and Aphrodite are never just friends, not for long anyways. Just accept it, it was for your own gain."

"I don't get why you always have to make me sound so bad, Blair. So maybe Dan and I are friends and we could be something else later, but I'm still just trying to help you!"

"And I don't need it! You might be trying to be a charity case with Brooklyn, trying to be a good girl by helping save Blair Waldorf or whatever, just stop pretending. You know what you are? You're selfish, you're in denial, you're fake, not so bright as you think, hurtful and some day everyone will see through you. You're Serena van der Woodsen. Get over yourself. I have."

Serena stared, no one had ever been that harsh to her and her skin wasn't that thick. Besides, Blair never had been that brutal to her before no matter how angry she had been.

"I'm not pretending anything Blair. If you don't want my help, I won't give it. I'll let you keep falling and when you've hit the bottom, there's going to be no one there to catch you. I won't say I told you so."

"You won't have to."

"That's exactly who you are, Blair. Insecure, stubborn, and I could go on forever. But I'm better than that. All I'll tell you is that you're trying to be me. And it won't work."

"Oh, I forgot to add self centered to my list." Blair snarled, tossing her hair.

"Maybe you did. It's definitely on the list of Blair Waldorf characteristics."

Serena turned on her heel, marching towards the elevator.

"Don't come back. You outstayed your welcome a long time ago. Thanks for the memories."

Serena paused, looking over her shoulder. "Eleanor Waldorf must be so proud of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair demanded. Serena shrugged and pressed violently on the elevator button, entering it with silence.

She didn't know what she meant either.

--

Eleanor was coming back today, a week after what Blair marked as the SC. Serena Confrontation. They had been having a lot of those lately.

One of Eleanor's rare visits home meant that Blair couldn't go out with Georgina. Because as much as Blair didn't care anymore, she knew her mother wouldn't like the new her. And Blair hated to disappoint Eleanor.

She also didn't want to see Eleanor either. It was almost written all over Blair's face that she had changed. It wasn't like her mother was observant or anything, though. But still, Blair went out early to do some shopping.

When she got home, she expected her mother to be off in her atelier or lost in her work.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, is that you?"

Blair raised her eyebrows worriedly. As with most families, the use of a full name implied trouble. The last time she had heard that was when she had ripped one of her mother's designs in a bid for attention.

She hadn't done anything wrong that she could recall.

Except for slutting it up and getting hammered every night.

But there was no way her mom would know about that.

"Yes, mom?" Blair rushed into her mother's study.

"Could you please explain to me what the hell this is?" Eleanor stated through clenched teeth.

Blair had no idea. Until she saw the pictures.

It was her, noticeably under the influence of alcohol. Her, surrounded by a throng of aroused and excited men.

Someone needed to her. Who the hell had sent these?

"It was one night, Mom, and maybe somebody thought it was funny."

Blair lied, her mind spinning about who taken and given the pictures to her mom.

"Well, it's not! Blair, one night or not doesn't matter. Your chances at Yale have been ruined if these get out. You do want to go to Yale, don't you?"

"Yes." Blair said.

"Then act like it, girl! I've raised you to be respectful, none of these shenanigans in public. Don't disgrace our name that took centuries to build to what it is now. We are not the Hiltons. Now take these, burn them or whatever. I don't ever want to see anything like this ever again, understand, Blair?"

"Understood." Blair gritted out, starting to leave the room, "Wait, one question. Who gave you these?"

She asked, hoping for a name.

"How would I know? I found them waiting for me here."

Blair nodded, and rushed out of the room.

Serena was trying to prove a point and she was succeeding. No way was Blair going to let her win. It would be like Chuck Bass renouncing sex for eternity. Just not likely.

It was time to go bitch off at her, Blair Waldorf style.

--

Entering the new van der Bass home, Blair couldn't help but take it all in first. It was very well decorated and Lily had excellent taste, even if it killed Blair to admit it. The art was a little risqué and not exactly Blair's cup of tea but she supposed some people found it attractive.

Serena bounded around the corner and towards the doorway.

"Dan? You're ear-"

Blair raised her eyebrows. Dan? Well, that was fast even for Serena. But things tended to flow smoothly for her.

Serena laughed uneasily. "Well, you're not Dan."

Blair's face remained impassive even at Serena's attempt to break the ice.

"How could you?" Blair cried. "You have no right!"

"What?" Serena shook her head to emphasize her confusion.

"Don't pretend with me!" Blair almost screamed, "These!"

She whipped out the incriminating photos.

"Sending them to my mom? That was low, S! Every day you push your standards lower and lower."

"I didn't take these!" Serena exclaimed, taking the photos from Blair's hands.

"You really think I would believe you?" Blair snapped back.

"Way to prove a point. Eleanor Waldorf must be so proud of you? Oh, I get it now. I swear to God, Serena, if you don't leave me alone, I will ruin you. Don't forget, I have more than enough to do so."

Blair threw the threat at her with relish. Reaching for a photos, she grabbed them out of Serena's hand and ripped them into tiny shreds, dropping them at the blonde's feet.

"You're no better than Georgina, no matter how hard you try."

Blair spat, promptly exiting the house afterwards.

Chuck stepped out of a side room and cast his glance on Serena.

"Did you hear that?" Serena hissed at him, flicking her stare to him.

"Yes." He stated passively, playing with the glass in his hand.

"You didn't send it, did you?"

"Of course not! I can't believe she thought I did!"

Fuming, Serena paced anxiously and Chuck followed her movement with an observant eye.

"You know who did, right?"

Serena stopped in her tracks. "Who?"

She asked, her eyes wide. He stared straight into her baby blues and said the name quietly.

"Georgina."


End file.
